One last Kiss
by Tsukii-ai
Summary: Eustass Kidd est perturbé. Il sait que quelque chose de mal va avoir lieu. Et il ne se trompe jamais. Alors qu'il découvre Trafalgar Law au prise avec ce salté de bestiole de la marine, il va pour le sauver. Et après ? Surprise ! 2nd part Hard, je précise
1. Chapter 1

One Shoot : **ONE PIECE**.

•_.-'~'-._.-'~'-._.-'~'-._.-'~'-._.-'~'-._.-'~'-._•

**1****er**** ONE SHOOT**

Couple : Eustass KIDD _**x**_ Trafalgar LAW.

_1ère partie ~_

Eustass Kidd se tenait assis en tailleur, sur le sol, adossé contre un arbre. Il réfléchissait, yeux clos, à un moyen d'avancer un peu plus dans sa quête, comme il le faisait à chaque fois. Le nouveau monde était dangereux et, en temps que membre le plus fort de son équipage – puisqu'il était le capitaine – il se devait de vaincre tous les dangers importants.

Mis à part les Yonku, bien sûr.

Chaque fois qu'il réfléchissait ainsi, les membres de son équipage le pensait endormit et parlait librement. Bien sûr, même leur capitaine endormi, Killer et les autres faisaient en sorte de ne pas parler _trop_ librement.

Et, ils avaient bien raison.

Soudainement, Eustass ouvrit les yeux avec gravité. Lui, qui arborait habituellement un sourire sadique, resta sérieux quelques instants, sourcils froncés et pensant. Killer, le voyant ainsi, s'approcha et demanda :

« Quelque chose ne va pas, C'ptain ?

- Killer, souffla Kidd en se levant, suis-moi ».

Killer, haussant les épaules, suivit son capitaine qui se dirigeait vers l'intérieur de la forêt. Eustass restait embêté par une chose. Il avait eu soudainement comme un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose allait se passer et il n'aimerait pas ça. Il le savait, mais il ne savait pour quoi… ou peut-être, pour _qui_…

« Kidd, y'a un truc qui va pas ? Osa tout de même Killer une nouvelle fois.

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment… Pour un truc, je ne sais quoi ».

_Ou qui…_ Supposa-t-il pensivement.

« C'est grave ? Continua Killer.

- J'en sais rien, mais je veux savoir ».

Killer laissa tomber. Après tout, il suivait les ordres de son capitaine même si parfois elles pouvaient paraître un peu absurde. Kidd, quand à lui, se demandait ce qui le rendait si pressé. Il avait comme une boule qui nageait désagréablement dans son estomac, l'empêchant d'être rassuré. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Pas ça _du tout_.

Et, comme un mauvais présage, Kidd arriva enfin au bord de mer. Et il sourit méchamment.

« Qu'est-ce que je disais, souffla le supernova, agacé.

- Tint ! S'écria Killer en sursautant, c'est quoi ce truc !

- C'est un faucon de la marine, une sale bestiole » expliqua le capitaine.

En effet, la marine avait développé un projet intelligent et pratique. Il avait prit un peu d'ADN d'aigle et l'avait insérer dans les gênes d'un faucon qui, ainsi, se trouvait modifier. Mais, en plus de se concept dit « formidable », ils avaient créés une pilule _grandissante_. Cela multipliait la taille d'un être vivant par cent. En plus d'un liquide pour régénérer qui permettait aux bêtes de se régénéré. Ainsi, ces faucons-aigles ingurgitaient cette pilule et se trouvait grandit presque à la taille d'un géant !

Ainsi, ils avaient créés des justiciers hors pairs pour le nouveau monde. Ils envoyaient donc ces bêtes dans le nouveau monde. Mais, pour quel ne chasse pas n'importe quoi, ils avaient insérés dans le peu de cervelle qu'elle avait tous les noms et _énergies _des plus grands pirates du nouveau monde avec une prime au-dessus de 200 millions. Ces bêtes étaient redoutables, vivantes et pouvaient vivre dans le nouveau monde sans soucis.

Bêtes ingénieusement créée par le gouvernement mondial…

Seulement, il y avait une chose que tous les pirates avec une prime supérieur à 200 millions savaient sur ces bêtes : seul un pouvoir égal à un empereur pouvait vaincre ses bêtes d'un coup et _sans être blessé_. Car, sinon, ceux qui étaient plus faibles pouvaient vaincre ces bêtes mais pas sans blessure. Et, il n'y avait presque aucune chance pour qu'il en réchappe _vivant_ sans un soutien avec leur compagnon.

C'est pourquoi une chose, inconsciemment certes, mais déclaré par tous les capitaines pirates, avait été décidé : seul les capitaines pirates seraient au courant pour ces bêtes et ce dont elles étaient capables. Quand il fallait se battre contre elle, les capitaines avaient clairement dit qu'il serait leur adversaire. Et jamais les autres membres de son équipage. Et, ils avaient ordonné : aucune opposition à cette règle.

Tous les capitaines connaissaient ses bêtes, par des informations données entre eux mais aussi lu dans des bouquins illégaux. Ils savaient que les bêtes enregistraient les visages et l'énergie. Donc, si seuls les capitaines combattaient, leur compagnon ne serait pas mis en danger et resterait anonyme envers eux. Et ça, tous les capitaines avaient été d'accord. Car si leur équipage était décimé – car ils n'avaient aucune chance – il n'aurait plus d'équipage et, donc, ne serait plus pirate.

Eustass Kidd aussi faisait partit de ces pirates. Il l'avait décidé après en avoir brièvement parlé avec Law. C'est pourquoi Killer restait bouche bée devant une bête aussi monstrueuse.

« Killer, ne te fait surtout pas remarqué.

- Et, c'ptain, tu vois pas un truc dans ses pattes ? J'ai l'impression qu'il est occupé… » Commenta l'intéressé.

Kidd observa attentivement les pattes du monstre et, alors, il se figea…d'horreur. Car, dans l'une des pattes de la bête, Trafalgar Law était au prise de ses griffes. Kidd remarqua quelque chose de bien inquiétant. La bête avait planté ses griffes dans son _crâne_. Et, au fond de lui, il espérait qu'il ne les avait pas planté trop loin…

« C'est Law, souffla Killer.

- Je sais. Killer ! Ordonna Kidd, tu tranches la tête de l'oiseau tant qu'il est occupé, et moi je lui transperce le cœur, ok ?

- Bien capitaine ! »

Alors, Killer envoya sa lame avec précision. Celle-ci vola avec des cercles rapides et alla traversa la tête de la bête. Killer récupéra son arme au moment où la tête de la bête glissait. Et, avant que tous ne soit fait pour rien, Kidd envoya sa main d'acier en travers le cœur de la bête. Et elle s'effondra.

Seulement, Kidd réagit trop tard. Il voulut rattraper Law qui plongeait vers la mer mais le manqua. Il tomba dans l'eau. Kidd souffla.

« Manqué. Killer ?

- Bien capitaine ».

Killer sauta alors dans l'eau à la recherche du capitaine Law. Celui-ci coulait doucement vers les fonds marins, inconscient. Killer l'attrapa par le poignet et se pressa de remonter à la surface. Les mers du nouveau monde étaient suicidaires.

Killer sortit hors de l'eau et tira le capitaine inconscient sur la plage. Kidd l'observa un instant, puis, il ordonna à Killer de le prendre.

« Pourquoi ?

- J'ai des questions à lui poser. D'une, pourquoi il a perdu face à une seule bête, et de deux, qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là, seul ?

- Ok... » S'étonna Killer.

Killer prit Law sur ses épaules et ils revinrent au camp. Kidd demanda à son second d'aller le déposer sur son lit. Puis, quand Killer ressortit, Kidd entra et demanda à ce qu'on le laisse seul. Il ferma le pant de sa tante et observa Law.

Il était couvert de sang, mais le pire était ses trous noirs sur son crâne. Kidd mesura son poult. Il n'était pas mort. Donc, la bête n'avait pas trop plongé.

Kidd observa alors son état. Il avait l'air complètement blessé. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés et tâchés. Kidd se demandait vraiment qu'est-ce qu'il lui était arrivé !

Trafalgar Law battit des paupières quelques instants puis ouvrit les yeux. Alors, sa vision se fit doucement moins trouble et il découvrit le pant d'une tante. Où était-il. Alors, il voulut se relever mais soudain, il fut pris d'un terrible mal de crâne et s'effondra dans le lit en gémissant de douleur. Il se cramponna à son crâne, grimaçant de douleur.

Il n'entendit donc pas Kidd entrer qui, en le voyant réveillé, l'observa se cramponnant ainsi de douleur. Alors, il demanda doucement : « C'est douloureux ? »

Law, ouvrant un œil, regarda le nouveau venu. Il vit donc Kidd, un sourire sadique aux lèvres. Law, essoufflé, demanda difficilement : « Qu'est-ce que… je fous… ici !

- C'est comme ça que tu remercies, répondit gravement Kidd, un sourire aux lèvres. J't'ai sortit de ta merde, c'est tout. Par contre, j' voudrais juste savoir une chose maintenant.

- Qui est ? Grommela Law en gémissent.

- Comment t'as fait pour te faire avoir par une seule bête ?

- Y'en avait pas qu'une, murmura Law, fatigué.

- Bah, elles sont où les autres ?

- Mortes, boke ! Grommela Law.

- Et tu te les ais fait tout seul ?

- Ouais… » Répondit Law las.

Kidd l'observa un instant et demanda alors : « Et il était où ton équipage ? ».

Trafalgar se tut. Kidd, agacé, s'approcha et souffla froidement : « Ils t'ont lâchement abandonné !

- Non ! Sous ordre du capitaine, je leur ais dit de partir.

- Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait !

- Je leur avais clairement dit que, si je donnais cet ordre, je n'accepterais aucune opposition. N'est-ce pas ce que tu avais conclu de faire, toi aussi ! »

Kidd se tut. Il n'avait pas tort. Mais leur dire de s'enfuir…

« Y'en avait combien…

- Cinq…

- Putain ! ».

Kidd recula et réfléchit quelques instants. Cet imbécile s'était battu seul contre ces bêtes sanguinaires… Et, il supposa que la dernière, il ne put y échapper… Quoique…

« Et pour la dernière ? Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué ?

- J'ai fait une erreur tactique ».

Et cela suffit à Kidd.

Car il y avait une chose à savoir pour ces bêtes. Quand on se battait contre elles, la seule erreur tactique était fatale. Une seule… et c'étaient la fin.

Law demanda alors depuis combien de temps il était là. Kidd dit qu'il l'avait récupéré l'autre nuit et que c'était maintenant le deuxième jour qu'il était là. Law grogna et posa pied à terre. Kidd lui dit qu'il pourrait rester au lit avec son état. Law, têtue, explique qu'il s'en allait pour retrouver son navire. Bien sûr, Kidd l'attrapa par le cou et le tint fermement. Alors, il murmura : « Maintenant, on est quitte, ok ? ».

Law sourit. Oui, ils l'étaient…

_C'était un jour comme les autres pour l'équipage de Law. Trafalgar marchait sur l'île où ils avaient décidés de s'y arrêter pour faire des provisions. Il s'amusait bien à découvrir des îles inconnues. _

_Alors qu'il allait près d'une petite clairière, il s'arrêta soudain et observa quelque chose de très… spéciale. _

_Le capitaine Kidd était devant lui, couvert de sang, haletant. Des soldats de la marine, un peu plus loin, gisaient sur le sol. Kidd détenait deux bracelets en pierre marine. Le pire ennemi des fruits démons. Alors, blessé, il s'effondra contre un arbre et s'étala de tout son long. Law haussa un sourcil. _

_« Capitaine ! Hurla Bepo. C'est le cap' tain Kidd !_

_- J'ai vu, siffla Law, Bepo, Pingouin, prenez le. _

_- Pourquoi on ne pourrait pas le laisser crever ? Demanda Pingouin. _

_- J'me suis toujours pas battu avec lui, _sérieusement_, alors j'veux pas le laisser crever. Sinon, j'vais regretter ! »_

_C'est ainsi que Eustass Kidd se retrouvait sur l'un des divans médicaux du vaisseau de Law. Trafalgar demanda alors à être seul avec son patient tandis qu'il mettait ses gants. Alors, il commença à le soigner. Son corps était meurtrie, blessée et déchiqueté. Pour Law, le chirurgien de la mort, ce n'était rien. _

_Ce ne fut qu'après une heure de travail que Law put enfin souffler. Il fit ensuite les bandages et s'en alla nettoyer ses ustensiles. Puis, il alla prendre Kidd par le bras et l'emmena jusqu'à un lit et le recouvrit d'un drap. _

_Le lendemain, Law était retourné dans la chambre où Kidd était toujours endormi. Il s'installa sur un siège et prépara tranquillement son thé tout en regardant l'heure. Alors, il se tourna pour regarder Kidd. Sans savoir pourquoi, il se déplaça vers le lit et s'assit auprès du capitaine. _

_L'expression sur sa tête, penché sur le côté, lui donnait l'impression qu'il était toujours énervé ou bien sérieux. Law, à l'aide du dos de sa main, remit la tête de Kidd pour voir entièrement son visage. Law l'observa, et… sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se pencha vers lui, très près, peut-être en espérant l'embrasser. Seulement…_

_Kidd ouvrit soudain les yeux. Et quelle ne fut pas sa surprise en découvrant le visage de Law, très, très près de lui. Law ouvrit alors les yeux surpris. Il était réveillé. _

_Kidd se redressa d'un coup et alla donner un coup de tête puissant sur celle de Law. Celui-ci tomba à terre, se tenant le front et gémissant de douleur. Kidd hurla toutes les infamies possibles. Law soupira et, tournant la tête vers lui, lui demanda de se calmer un peu. Kidd demanda pourquoi il était là et pourquoi il portait des bandages. _

_Law sourit. Alors, il commença à lui expliquer comment il l'avait trouvé, par hasard, blessé et presque mort. Il avait ensuite décidé de le soigner. Pour le faire enrager, Law rajouta qu'il était gentil en se montrant du doigt et que, maintenant, il lui en devait une. Kidd s'énerva et grommela qu'il pouvait toujours courir. _

_Law lui demanda pourquoi il était ainsi blessé. _

_« ça te regarde pas »._

_Law soupira. Il n'avait l'intention de ne rien lui dire. Law s'installa sur son canapé et expliqua que, de toute façon, il n'était pas encore guéri et qu'il devra attendre cette nuit pour repartir le lendemain. _

_Ce n'eut pas l'air de plaire à Kidd. Il se mit à grogner et dit qu'il partirait. Law le prévint qu'il n'avait pas la force. Kidd lui dit clairement qu'il en avait rien à foutre et commença à enlever ses bandages. _

_Soudain, il se retrouva plaquée contre le lit, une lame sous la gorge. Law avait prit un scalpel et avait sauté sur Kidd. Désormais, il se trouvait accroupit au-dessus de lui. _

_« Tu es faibles. Et tu n'auras aucune chance si tu pars maintenant. Je te parle en tant que médecin. Et n'enlève pas mon travail. Maintenant, faut que je recommence. _

_- Tu ne me touches pas. _

_- J'ai déjà commencé en te soignant. Alors, maintenant, arrête de faire ta tête de mule et laisse moi refaire tes bandages ». _

_Kidd grogna et Law déposa la lame. Kidd s'assit sur le lit et ne bougea plus. Law sourit. Il avait vaincue. Ainsi, il enleva les vieux bandages et en remit des nouveaux. Finalement, Law s'en alla victorieux et la nuit tomba. _

_Au milieu de la nuit, Kidd se redressa soudainement, dégoulinant de sueur. Il souffrait et haletait. L'imbécile avait raison. Il avait mal. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement et des bruits de talons retentirent au bas de la porte. _

_« Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

_- Ouais, c'est bon, t'avais raison, grommela Kidd en observant Law ». _

_Law but une gorgée de son thé et demanda : « Ca fait pas trop mal ?_

_- Ca te ferait plaisir hein ! »._

_Law restait un instant boudeur et dit : « Bof, mais y'a un avantage quand t'es ainsi affaiblie… »._

_Law posa sa tasse sur la table et s'approcha de Kidd. Alors, il posa sa main sur le mur derrière la tête d'Eustass et se pencha vers lui. Il déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes sans qu'Eustass n'ait le temps de réagir. Celui-ci, par contre, l'attrapa par le col et l'écarta vivement en grognant méchamment : « Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ! Va te faire voir ! »._

_Law souriait. Il regarda un instant vers la porte. Puis, il attrapa le poignet de Kidd et l'écarta. Il le retint et dit : « J'en profite juste parce que t'es faible, Eustass »._

_Alors, Trafalgar attrapa le menton d'Eustass et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il sourit et se recula une nouvelle fois. Eustass, énervé, lui dit : « Et ça t'amuse ? »._

_Law sourit doucement et attrapa un gant de toilette humide. Il poussa Eustass pour qu'il se rallonge et commença à l'essuyer. Eustass le regarda fixement sans dire un mot. Et Law préférait ce silence. Il continua jusqu'à ce qu'il arrête de transpirer. Alors, il le laissa seul et s'en alla sans un mot. Kidd s'endormit intrigué. _

_Le lendemain, alors que le soleil était déjà bien haut dans le ciel, Law sortait sur le pont. En ouvrant la porte, il resta un instant figé. Eustass Kidd était debout, dos à lui. Law demanda : « Y'a plus de mal ? ». _

_Kidd tourna la tête vers lui. Law continua : « Tu penses faire quoi après ? _

_- Vu que ca va mieux… Je pensais retrouver ces putains de marine et leur faire leur fête. Et… tous les massacrer ! » Souriait sadiquement Kidd. _

_Law le regarda un instant, le visage agacé. Alors, il voulut faire une chose bête. Il attrapa la joue de Kidd et la pinça. Eustass s'énerva et donna une baffe dans les airs. Law retira sa main à temps avec un visage très innocent. Puis, souriant, il tendit sa main et dit : « Embrasse-moi »._

_Kidd se figea d'agacement et lui hurla dessus. _

_« Hors de question !_

_- Pourquoi ? Je te demande juste sur la main !_

_- Pourquoi ! Parce que je n'ai pas envie de t'embrasser ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?_

_- Je t'ais sauvé la mise alors tu pourrais quand même accepter de faire ça pour moi._

_- Ca n'a rien avoir ! C'est honteux pour moi !_

_- C'est bien pour ça que je te demande ! Je sais, de toute façon, que tu me donneras pas d'argent puisque t'en a pas sur toi. Alors, donne moi au moins une chose que je veux ! »._

_Trafalgar était proche de Kidd et devait lever la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Il arborait un sourire narquois et tendait toujours la main. Kidd détourna la tête un instant et le regarda de nouveau. Alors, il attrapa son bras vivement. Si vivement que Law ne vit rien venir. Il ouvrit les yeux surpris tant il n'en crut pas ses yeux. _

_Kidd l'avait approché de lui et l'embrassait. Pas un petit, comme ceux que Law lui avait fait. Mais un vrai. Kidd se détacha de lui. Law le regarda en fronçant les sourcils. _

_« Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? _

_- Tu voulais que je t'embrasse, non ? »._

_Law ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, étonnés. Kidd s'approcha une nouvelle fois et l'embrassa une dernière fois. Il se détacha et en avançant pour qu'ainsi, tout deux se fasse dos, il dit que la prochaine fois qu'il se verrait, il n'aurait pas de pitié. Puis, il partit en laissant un homme un peu indécis. _

_Law se frotta l'arrière du crâne et se massa le cou en murmurant : « He bé… J'aurais pas cru… »._

_Il sourit méchamment : « Ouais. La prochaine fois qu'on se verra, on se battra ! ». _

_Law retrouvait son équipage avec bonne humeur tandis que Kidd retournait auprès du sien en ordonnant de partir à la recherche de ses enfoirés pour tous les massacrés._

Kidd et Law étaient sûr d'une chose, cela resterait toujours secret entre eux.

Kidd relâcha Law qui sortit rapidement. Seulement, il fut soudain stoppé par l'équipage de Kidd qui l'empêchait de passer. Kidd sortit et ne fit rien. L'équipage voulait juste tester le capitaine Law pour se battre contre lui. Law, sur la défensive, voulut prendre son arme. Alors, se fut comme une révélation.

« Bon dieu de merde de chien, soupira Law, je l'ais laissé tombé…

- Alors Law, comment vas-tu te défendre contre mon équipage ? » Sourit sadiquement Kidd.

Law sourit à son tour et dit alors : « Pff ! Après tout, vous faites partis de l'équipage de Kidd. Donc, vous devez bien vous basez sur ses faits et gestes. Ainsi, ce n'est pas étonnant que vous menaciez un homme affaiblie et désarmé comme le font les plus lâches ! »

Et Kidd n'apprécia guère.

« Tu salis mon image Law ! Rugit Kidd, connard !

- M'enfin, Eustass, je suppose que tu as transpercé le cœur du dernier faucon ?

- Ouais.

- Ok… Bon, bin, maintenant, désolé ! Mais je dois retrouver mon équipage ! ».

Et comme un coup de vent, il s'enfuit. Kidd frappa un arbre avec colère.

« Il est toujours aussi rapide, même blessé, cet enfoiré !

- Capitaine, on le poursuit ? Demanda Killer.

- Il n'ira pas bien loin. Aller, on y va doucement ! »

Law, de son côté, courait rapidement vers la mer. Puis, il arriva enfin sur la côté, essoufflé. Il vit donc son épée et la ramassa.

« Ouf, trouvé… »

Et, fatigué et blessé, il ne tint pas plus longtemps. Il s'effondra. Kidd aurait pu le récupérer encore une fois. Seulement, quand il arriva, il voyait Law s'en aller sur son navire avec son équipage.

Et cela l'agaça énormément.

* * *

><p>Premier chapitre bouclé !<br>J'espère que vous avez apprécié.

Pardonnez-moi mes quelques maladresses dans l'écriture. ca ira en s'améliorant tout au long de mes prochaines histoires, promis :3

Kissu ! Et au prochain chapitre !


	2. Chapter 2

One Shoot : **ONE PIECE**.

•_.-'~'-._.-'~'-._.-'~'-._.-'~'-._.-'~'-._.-'~'-._•

**1****er**** ONE SHOOT**

Couple : Eustass KIDD _**x**_ Trafalgar LAW.

**2nd partie ~**

Law avait été installé sur un divan quand il fut emmené dans la salle d'opération. Son équipage était complètement bouleversé par son état. Et ils avaient du mal à savoir ce qu'ils pourraient faire pour l'aider à se remettre.

Pingouin s'afférait dans la salle pour prendre tous les objets dont il avait besoin. Bien sûr, il n'avait que très peu de compétence en médecine malheureusement. Le seul qualifié était le blessé lui même !

Bepo courait partout dans la salle avec énervement. Son capitaine était blessé et il était complètement stressé. Pingouin, après un moment, lui ordonna de sortir – même si Bepo était « sensé » être son supérieur – s'il ne pouvait se tenir tranquille.

Ainsi, Pingouin se retrouva enfin seul pour se concentrer comme il le voulait. Il inséra une piqure dans l'avant bras de son capitaine puis inséra une poche de sang.

Pingouin était tellement concentré dans son travail qu'il n'entendit pas un seul instant les quelques cris étouffés et autres « boum » qui retentirent en dehors de la pièce.

Pingouin faisait un bandage autour du crâne de son capitaine et à peine eut-il fini que la porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Il se tourna vivement et découvrit Killer, ses lames bellement aiguisées, suivit de près par son capitaine. Pingouin resta surpris quelques instants. Puis, décidant que, de toute façon, il n'aurait aucune chance de les battre, il se retourna de nouveau vers son capitaine et pris un médicament qu'il prit à l'aide d'une piqure. Puis, il planta la piqure dans le cou de son capitaine et injecta doucement le liquide.

Killer, énervé parce qu'il les avait ignorer, allait lui sauter dessus pour lui trancher la gorge mais Kid l'arrêta.

« Capitaine ?

- Il nous a ignoré parce qu'il sait qu'il n'a aucune chance. Il préfère donc soigner son capitaine avant d'essayer de nous faire face ».

Pingouin, au fond lui, fut surpris. Car, il pensait que Kid était le genre de gars débile qui fonçait sans réfléchir. Finalement, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait une prime si élevée…

Soudain, Law cracha du sang et se mit à gigoter. Pingouin retint comme il put son capitaine en murmurant sans cesse des « calmez-vous ». Kid observa Law. Il avait un visage pâle, transpirant mais le pire était qu'il était en train de grimacer de douleur. Kid se demandait toujours pourquoi il avait été aussi « bête » pour penser pouvoir battre toutes ces bêtes à lui seul.

Puis, Pingouin retira l'aiguille du cou de son capitaine et la déposa sur le petit guéridon à son côté. Alors, il se tourna vers le capitaine maquillé et regarda derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait au second du capitaine ?

- Et c'est qui ? Demanda Killer.

- Bepo !

- Et c'est qui ? Demanda de nouveau Killer.

- L'ours blanc !

- C'est lui son second, s'étonna Kid, Ah ! Il n'aurait pas pu mieux trouver ! M'enfin, toi, t'es qui dans le groupe ?

- Apprenti en quelque sorte. En médecine chirurgie, avec le capitaine.

- Et bien, tu sais quoi, sort de cette salle !

- Qu'allez vous faire au capitai… »

Mais il ne put terminer sa phrase, ni même réagir assez vite. Killer lui sauta dessus et l'assomma. Kid ordonna à son second de sortir avec le pingouin et de le laisser. Alors, il se retrouva seul. Il s'approcha du lit de Law et l'observa un instant. Et voilà que le rôle s'échangeait, pensa-t-il. La dernière fois, c'était lui qui était couché ici. Maintenant, c'était Law.

Kidd décida d'enlever les bandages du crâne de Law pour découvrir sa blessure et voir comment elle se portait. Et quel ne fut pas son étonnement en découvrant un front tout lisse et plat. Il prit rapidement le produit que lui avait administrer le pingouin et regarda l'étiquette. « Régénération des cellules ». Il sourit sadiquement. Alors, comme ça, Law avait des échantillons lui aussi des produits qu'utilisait la marine pour les monstres.

« T'es fou, et si ça avait été mal sur des humains… »

Il se pencha tout près du visage endormit de Law et murmura : « Quoique… T'es pas un humain comme les autres hein ! ».

Soudain, Law ouvrit doucement les yeux et Kidd se redressa pour l'observer. Law, un instant, resta dans le vague le temps de s'habituer à la lumière. Puis, il découvrit que Kidd le regardait. Alors, il demanda dans un murmure : « Et pourrais-je savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Là parce que tu m'as filé entre les doigts et j'n'aime pas ça !

- C'est tout ? Continua Law dans un murmure.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Au fait, c'est pas dangereux ton médoc pour régénéré ?

- Non, ça peut marcher sur tout les supernovas…

- Ok, bah ton gars, le pingouin, il t'a soigné avec ce truc.

- Que sont devenus mes hommes ?

- Vont bien ! On s'est contenté de les assommés.

- Connard » Souffla Law sans force.

Kidd sourit. Law était faible et lui avait toute son énergie. Il se pencha vers Law et posa son avant bras près de sa tête pour être plus stable. Puis, il regarda Law dans le creux des yeux. Law l'observa aussi d'un œil fatigué. Kidd sourit de plus belle.

« Comment résister quand l'occasion se présente, hein !

- Et bien, résiste…

- Difficile avec toi, allongé sur un lit, affaibli, et, surtout, à ma portée…

- lâche moi, Eustass ».

Kidd sourit de plus belle. Il se pencha sur Law et déposa ses lèvres sur celle de Law. Celui-ci tourna la tête sur le côté, gêné. Kidd murmura alors à son oreille : « Je ne peux pas te lâcher surtout quand tu commences à m'appeler par mon prénom ».

Alors, il passa sa langue dans son oreille avec délice. Law devint soudainement rouge de gêne et dégagea ses bras pour pousser comme il le pouvait Kidd et l'écarter de lui. Kidd se redressa légèrement et sourit. Law était rouge et n'osait pas le regarder. Alors, Kidd lui dit : « Si tu es si gêner, je vais faire quelque chose d'encore plus gênant… ».

Et, suivant geste à la parole, il passa sa main sous le tee-shirt de Law après avoir écarté la couverture et caressa doucement son torse. Law devint encore plus rouge de gêne. Et Kidd souriait de plus en plus. Alors, il pressa doucement l'un de ses tétons. Law réagit et attrapa le poignet de Kidd pour le faire stopper.

« Arrête, bon sang !

- Mais je n'ai pas envie…

- T'as envie de sexe mais, moi, j'suis juste épuisé alors j'vais pas pouvoir tenir avec toi !

- Mais t'as rien à faire t'inquiète, souriait Kidd en se penchant, t'as juste à te laisser faire… »

Et Kidd attrapa le menton de Law pour qu'il le regarde. Law soupira et, en souriant mi énervée, mi amusé, il dit : « Et dire que c'est avec toi que ça a commencé !

- Tu me chauffes, murmura Kidd en se penchant encore un peu plus, ouvre la bouche ».

Alors, Law ouvrit la bouche en souriant et Kidd inséra sa langue dans sa bouche. Ils s'embrassaient en faisant tournoyer leur langue sans vraiment d'entrain. Kidd gardait les yeux ouverts pour observer Law qui, lui, avait fermé les yeux. Signe qu'il était _abandonné_. Kidd sourit de plus belle et recommença ce qu'il avait commencé un peu plus tôt.

Il caressa le ventre de Law avec douceur puis remonta doucement vers son torse. Law attrapa son bras quand il commençait de nouveau à presser gentiment son téton ce qui lui procurait des frissons de délices, mais très embarrassant. Seulement, Kidd continua et Law ne put tenir plus longtemps le baiser.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté en gémissent de plaisir tandis qu'Eustass souriait. Il baisait le cou de Trafalgar quelques instants puis finit par lécher son lobe d'oreille en le suçant de temps en temps. Trafalgar commençait à se contracter de plaisir pour tenir encore un peu. Mais, en plus de la fatigue, les caresses de Kidd étaient d'autant plus agréables.

Finalement, Kidd, trouvant que le tee-shirt de Law était bien trop gênant, lui enleva avec facilité. Law soupira doucement et se retrouva torse nu. Kidd commenta : « C'est mieux comme ça… Chu 3

- Tu es désespérant… » Soupira de nouveau Law.

Alors, Kidd tira d'un coup sec sur la fermeture éclaire du pantalon. Law se laissa faire. Kidd posa les deux jambes de Law sur ses épaules, s'installa sur les genoux, puis enleva doucement le pantalon de Law en emportant avec son caleçon. La couverture du divan tomba au sol.

« Pervers » Sourit Law.

Kidd sourit. Il se languit de la vue du beau corps du supernova. Toutes ses blessures avaient disparus. Et son corps avait retrouvé une peau douce et belle. Kidd prit alors un peu d'eau et le laissa doucement glissé sur le torse de Trafalgar. Celui-ci protesta.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous bordel !

- Laisse moi te goûter un peu Trafalgar, sourit sadiquement Kidd.

- Mais pourquoi me mettre de l'eau ?

- Pour te lécher ! »

Trafalgar se débâtît comme il pouvait mais Kidd était plus en forme et il réussit à faire couler toute l'eau qu'il voulait. Trafalgar se laissa tomber sur le lit après s'être débattu, trop fatigué pour continuer. Il se regarda un instant couvert d'eau avec gêne. Il posa sa main sur son front et fit la moue. Kidd sourit.

« Laisse moi donc boire un coup, héhé ».

Kidd lécha alors le ventre de Law. Celui-ci posa sa main sur ses yeux pour essayer de se cacher alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour lâcher un gémissement. Kidd sourit. Il lécha avec délice l'eau sur le corps de Law. Il lécha son torse sur toute la longueur. Law essayait tant bien que mal de respirer calmement et de retenir ses gémissements. Mais Kidd n'était pas du même avis. Alors, il lécha le téton et puis se mit à le sucer. Trafalgar n'en put plus. Il se mit à gémir de plus en plus fort tant son désir grimpait en lui. Kidd sourit. Enfin, il pouvait entendre les gémissements du capitaine chirurgien.

Kidd sentit alors une main se poser sur sa joue et il se redressa pour regarder Law. Trafalgar le regardait et il lui dit avec un sourire coquin : « si tu passais au chose plus sérieuse, j'en peux plus d'attendre ! ».

Kidd sourit encore plus et murmura : « Enfin, j'attendais que tu me le dises… ».

Il l'embrassa passionnément. Kidd mit sa main dans les cheveux de Law et les caressa doucement. Alors, il cessa le baiser et lécha de nouveau le torse de Law pour descendre un peu plus bas en dessous de la ceinture.

Kidd attrapa doucement le sexe de Law. Celui-ci se figea et ferma les yeux. Il sentait qu'il ne pourrait se retenir trop longtemps encore. Kidd commença alors à lécher le sexe de Law, doucement. Trafalgar attrapa les cheveux de Kidd et haletait. Kidd léchait son sexe sur toute la longueur et prenait plaisir à sentir les mains de Law se crisper sur sa chevelure.

Il arrêta quelques instants et regarda Law. Alors, il lui dit : « J'aime bien t'entendre gémir…

- Tu, essaya de dire Law alors qu'il se crispait de nouveau par le plaisir, tu es vraiment le pire !

- Mm… » Sourit Kidd.

Il inséra le sexe de Law dans sa bouche et celui-ci se crispa et rejeta la tête en arrière en gémissant. Déjà depuis un moment, sa peau avait pris des teintes rouges. Seulement, Kidd commença à bien insérer son sexe dans sa bouche et il commença à le lécher sensiblement, tout en continuant de douces caresses sur la longueur avec sa main. Law ne put résister plus longtemps.

Il serrait de plus en plus fort les cheveux de Kidd. Il dit alors, par entre coup : « Eustass… Arrête… Je ne peux plus… Je vais… »

Eustass ne s'arrêta pas. Trafalgar sentit alors ses larmes lui monter aux yeux et il sut qu'il ne pourrait tenir plus longtemps. Il se crispa soudain et jouit. Il laissa tomber sa tête sur le côté et haleta en fermant les yeux. Kidd se redressa et ouvrit la bouche. Il tendit sa langue et un liquide glissa dans sa main qu'il avait tendue. Alors, il regarda Law et sourit.

« Trafalgar, tu as jouit…

- Ferme-la, grogna Law agacé, je t'avais prévenue.

- Maintenant, je n'ais plus qu'à te préparer pour la suite » Sourit Kidd.

Soudain, Law sentit deux doigts se poser en dessous son sexe et il comprit. Il se redressa d'un coup en sursautant et hurla : « Non ! ».

Mais, déjà Kidd avait enfoncé deux doigts à l'intérieur de lui. Law entoura le cou de Kidd de son bras et se pencha vers lui. Il ouvrit la bouche, haletant, en essayant de trouver assez de souffle. Kidd sourit et, tout en s'amusant à faire des cercles à l'intérieur de Law, il lui lécha le lobe de l'oreille et murmura : « T'aimes ça je parie… ».

Law tira la langue en souriant rapidement. Kidd le poussa en arrière pour le reposer sur le lit. Law, fermant les yeux et ouvrant la bouche haletant, posait ses mains sur les épaules larges de Kidd. Celui-ci l'embrassa alors dans le cou tout en continuant ses petits moulinets en Law.

Le chirurgien de la mort murmura à Kidd : « J'en ai marre d'attendre ! Dépêche toi ! ». Kidd sourit de plus belle et retira ses doigts. Il se redressa et regarda Law. Alors, il sourit et dit : « T'es impatient hein !

- Arrête de parler pour rien ! ».

Eustass sourit et prit son sexe. Il écarta les jambes de Law et sourit. Alors, il le pénétra violemment. Trafalgar gémit avec force et rejeta la tête en arrière. Alors, Kidd commença des va et viens en tenant la main de Law qui la serrait fortement. Il demanda : « Trafalgar… ça valait le coup d'attendre ?

- Ouais ! » Souffla-t-il, tirant la langue et rejetant la tête en arrière.

Kidd lécha une perle de sueur qui coulait le long de la joue du visage de Law. Puis, il donna un petit baiser sur le bout de son nez.

Alors, Kidd reprit ses va et viens avec un rythme effréné. Trafalgar serra les dents et ferma les yeux. Kidd serra les dents à son tour et il sentit le chaud lui monter aux joues. Kidd sentait le plaisir monter en lui plus il savait qu'il était en Law. Alors, il vit Trafalgar ouvrir grand la bouche et tirer la langue. Ses yeux étaient en larme et, il en était presque sûr, il était plus rouge que lui. Seulement, sans qu'il ne sache pourquoi, l'expression que faisait Trafalgar maintenant lui fit serrer son cœur. Et, alors, il ne put s'empêcher de se baisser et d'embrasser fougueusement l'homme tatoué. Trafalgar resta un instant surpris et finalement répondit à son baiser. Leur langue dansèrent ensemble puis ils se séparèrent dans un filet de bave.

Et Kidd ne perdit pas de temps. Il reprit son rythme effréné et Law tirait son corps vers le haut avec plaisir. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues, la bave s'écoulait de sa bouche sans pouvoir déglutir. Kidd embrassait son cou et sentait le souffle court de Law.

« Law, j'vais y aller fort, prépare toi…

- Me fais pas attendre plus longtemps, murmurait Law.

- ça va te faire mal… »

Et Kidd donna de grand coup de hanche pour aller plus profond en Law ce qui lui arracha des cris de plaisir et parfois de douleur. Kidd serrait les dents parfois aussi.

« Bientôt » Souffla Kidd en donnant un grand coup de hanche vers l'avant.

Law hurla de plaisir en jetant la tête en arrière. Il était tremblant et Kidd se retenait de faire un seul bruit.

Alors, Kidd s'enfonça une dernière fois dans Law qui serra les dents et les yeux alors que Kidd restait quelques secondes de plus à l'intérieur de lui. Ils crurent que cela dura une éternité tellement ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher. Alors, Kidd se retira et ils soupirèrent tous deux de contentement.

« Ca faisait longtemps que je l'avais pas fait…

- Moi encore plus, soufflait Law, surtout avec un mec… »

Kidd sourit méchamment. Puis, il caressa le front du blessé. Au fond de lui, il se demandait vraiment s'il allait mieux. Mais, par fierté, il ne demanderait rien. Il sentit soudain la main de Law se poser sur la sienne.

« T'inquiète, ca va mieux, j'te rassure.

- Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais faudrait penser à se laver un peu, non ?

- Ha… Bah tu m'emmènes, moi j'en peux plus, tu m'as crevé, et j'te l'avais dit…

- Toi, sourit Kidd en posant pied à terre et en se tournant de nouveau vers Law, tu n'as donc aucune fierté en tant que Capitaine ?

- Pas avec toi » Sourit Law.

Le capitaine Kidd sourit et attrapa donc Trafalgar « comme une princesse ». Law entoura les épaules de Kidd de ses bras et se laissa entrainer. Il lui dit d'aller à gauche, deuxième porte. Ils étaient sortit de la salle mais personne n'était dehors… Kidd rigola intérieurement. A tous les coups, ils avaient entendus Law et ses jolis gémissements.

Il arriva dans une salle de bain simple pas très grande. Law dit alors avec un sourire amusé : « Là c'est le bain, et là la douche. Tu prends laquelle ?

- On prend la douche, _tous les deux_, ricana Kidd en déposant Law à terre.

- Comme par hasard… »

Et Law vacilla. Il eut juste le temps de s'accrocher au bord de la douche.

« Aïe.

- T'es sûr que ça va ? Demanda Eustass légèrement inquiet.

- Hé… Ouais, mais cette putain de bête m'a massacré » Souffla Law.

Kidd prit Law et l'emmena sous la douche. Il ouvrit les vannes et l'eau s'écoula sur leur corps salit. Law avait entouré les épaules de Kidd de ses bras pour ne pas tomber de nouveau. Kidd le nettoya _gentiment_ puis, quand tous deux furent propre, Kidd alla déposa Law sur l'un des bancs, il s'essuya, remit son caleçon et son pantalon puis s'approcha de Law, toujours nu. Il le sécha en souriant perversement, ce qui lui valut un coup de poing sur le haut du crâne.

Law se rhabilla doucement, toujours assis. Il enfila son pull, plaça son chapeau sur sa tête et regarda Kidd en souriant. Il avait remis ses lunettes et son manteau sur ses épaules. Alors, il se tourna vers lui.

« Law, pour aujourd'hui, je te laisse tranquille. On se combattra plus tard, quand tu seras en forme et avec toute ta force.

- Comme ça on pourra tester nos forces à tous les deux, c'est cela ?

- Ouais, sourit Kidd sadiquement, et la prochaine fois, je serais pas aussi gentil ! ».

Law sourit et se leva comme il put. Il s'approcha de Kidd et se tint à son bras. Alors, il lui sourit et tendit les lèvres. Kidd soupira, attrapa Law par la taille et le serra avec force dans ses bras. Puis, il l'embrassa langoureusement.

Un dernier baiser pour clore la paix. Un dernier baiser pour clore ces derniers moments intimes.

Un dernier baiser, car c'était le dernier.

* * *

><p>Alors, pas trop déçu ?<p>

J'espère que vous appréciez ce one-shoot !

Bisous 3


	3. Chapter 3

En raison des mauvaises nouvelles advenues par les administrateurs de , je vous remets quelques sites où vous pourrez me contacter, voir lire ma fiction après que je l'aurais postée :)

Je vous communiquerais l'adresse sur :

Fanfic-fr - (à venir)

Mes deux fictions :) Juste en français seulement !

Aussi, allez signer cette pétition !

**petitions / fanfiction-net-stop-the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net?utm_medium =email&utm_source=signature_receipt#**

* * *

><p><strong>AUTRE INFO<strong>

•On m'a rappelé que j'ai oublié de préciser quelque chose de très, très important !

A propos de One Last Kiss, sachez que je me suis basé sur deux doujinshis LAW x KID pour écrire ce One-Shoot en deux parties.

~Allez les voir si vous ne les connaissez pas, les noms sont :

**NEVER AGAIN** (que j'ai adoré, d'où le passage dédié) & **KEMONO COOKING** (facilement trouvable sur youtube ! **Lien**- **_ watch?v=g0Sbq8HRNus_**)

•Si vous ne trouvez pas NEVER AGAIN, n'hésitez pas à m'en informer, je pourrais vous l'envoyer par mail ;)

_Merci à LA FAN (tu n'as pas l'air inscrit sur , je ne peux pas te remercier autrement) de m'avoir fait rappeler que le plagiat n'en est pas seulement si on donne les références des "supports" d'inspiration ! (drôlement formuler, pardon !) Merci, et sache que toutes critiques est bonne à prendre tant qu'elle est constructive, poliment et gentiment dite ! :)_


End file.
